


Again (Currently on Long Hiatus)

by Alisae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borrowing from the Puella school of time travel, But mostly OC centric, But there's some order, First Fanfic in years, Gen, Groundhog decade, I don't know how to tag this shit, Kinda, Let's work towards a happy fucking ending, OC is a little off kilter, Original Character - Freeform, POV Alternating, Pairings If You Squint, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Time loop responsibly, also from our world, drabble stuffs, i have no clue what i am doing, this is basically a crack fic because yeah, time loops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisae/pseuds/Alisae
Summary: "This doesn't start like a fairy tale... But, this time, I’m going to damn well make sure it ends like one.”Drabbles in which a girl from our world fights for a bid to over-turn the prophesy of the True King. Time Loop responsibly, kids. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this. /shrug(Currently on a Long Hiatus due to I can't remember anything from the game and need to replay)





	1. OC - Promise

*bzzt* *squeak*

_‘Again?’_

The phone vibrated and its screen lit up, the colorful teal of the text bright against the blank white of the text box that held it. It even had the squeak that would normally accompany it as her sound notification, guaranteed to make sure she noticed. Mid-sip of her can of Ebony, she glances down at the device out of habit, even though she already knows who sent the text.

A courtesy, considering the situation. She’s more than free to say no at any time.

She’s more than free to stand back and let things play out.

But, even when the temptation sets in to just stop, to let it go-

"Kweh!"

A nip, not hard, just enough to draw her out of thinking too far, and she turns to her onyx-plumed companion. The gaze that meets her is unimpressed, but concerned. They’ve... well, she’s had talks-with-one-listener long in to the nights, and even longer in to the years (and years and years and rewinding years), that it’s easy now to see when the human was letting despair in.

A moment of staring, before the taller being gently bops its beak on top of her head, and uses it to point it to the stretch of road before them.

Or... more specifically, the large, shiny speck on the road a fair distance away.

It’s stopped, and if she squints, she knows she can make out the details of a car and four familiar figures. Two sprawled on the ground behind it, one standing on the driver’s side, and one in the driver’s seat, and all of them tired as hell in the heat. A car, as always, drives by without so much as a pause, and she scowls briefly at its driver’s inconsideration.  


Another tap on her head, before her feathered friend lowers its legs, as if to say, ‘Focus. Not much time. Get on.’  


It’s only a brief second of hesitation, before she smiles, downing the rest of her coffee. The can now empty, she crushes it, and places it in one of her satchels to dispose of later. Phone still in hand, she takes the offered ride, and pulls herself on to her companion’s back, scooting about till they’re both comfortable.

*bzzt* *squeak*

_‘Again?’_

Another glance, but only for a second before she puts the device back in her pocket and, instead tugs out her MP3 player and the wireless headset. Setting the former at her hip and the latter around her neck, she grins, watching as the two on the ground reluctantly take their positions on the flanks of the stalled car and start to push. 

_“WHY IS THIS THING SO HEAVY!?”_

“Heh. Yeah...” Her voice quiet, but determined. Tired, yet unyielding. It carries through the air, and she knows her answer is heard when the song starts right on time. “Yeah, let’s do this again.” 

**“When the night... has come...  
And the land is dark…” **

“Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, eh, Prince Noctis?” 

**“And the moon... is the only...light we’ll see.”**

*bzzt* *squeak*  
_‘Ready?’_

“Ready. This doesn’t start like a fairy tale...” With a kick of her heels, her feathered companion easily launches from their perch with a ‘KWEH!’ and a flutter of wings. 

**“No, I won’t be afraid.  
No. I won’t be afraid.”**

“But, this time... I’m going to damn well make sure it ends like one.”


	2. Noctis - Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis feels like he's done this before.

Noctis feels like he’s done this before. 

Well... maybe... maybe not exactly like this. With him sitting at the trailer they had rented for the night, still waiting on Cid to finish the repairs to the Regalia. Exhausted after a day of running around, doing errands and hunts for extra gil to be able to keep going. His friends out and about, Iggy haggling with the shopkeep for some ingredients, Gladio doing a light workout inside, and Prompto chatting it up with Cindy.

Even though everything feels... so normal, he can’t help the tingle of unease that settles at the back of his neck and the itch on his palms when he tries to focus on that feeling of deja vu.

He glances up, trying to push it down and, instead, redirecting his focus on a second mystery that’s been plaguing him since they got to Hammerhead.

Across the way, tending to her black chocobo, was their unsung hero of the day, who came swooping in on her bird to get them some much needed nourishment and an extra hand in pushing their car here (which, while it was admittedly something all four of them had loathed agreeing to, it seemed to speed the trip up immensely.) Having such a rare bird as a companion was a feat in and of itself, but the girl in question had him thinking he had seen her somewhere before.

All day, in her presence, he kept glancing over, wondering why she seemed so familiar when he’s pretty sure it was their first meeting.

_(And, there’s an image of her that flickers in. One with her eyes glassy and glowing blue, tears streaming down her face. She’s clutching her phone to her chest like it’s a lifeline. There’s the faint smell of ash in the air. “Forgive me. Please forgive me.” She whispers as she fades away. “I’ll try again.”)_

The Prince blinks the vision away, just in time to notice the chocobo staring at him, as if sensing his slight fixation on her human. He meets the avian eye for eye, before she breaks the contest by bopping her beak on the girl’s head. Successfully knocking her off balance, the onyx feathered bird nips at the material of her hoodie and swings with enough momentum to turn the girl towards him.

Those (not glowing) eyes widened, and she awkwardly waves in his direction. Noctis can’t help but chuckle a little, waving back, especially when she’s nudged forward insistently by a beak to the back. She throws a scowl over her shoulder at the move, but the chocobo is already turned away, pointedly picking at the greens in her bowl and acting as if she hadn't just nearly pushed over her human. Huffing a at having been clearly dismissed by the bird, the girl makes her way towards the Prince, greeting with a curious smile and a bow.

“Yes, your highness?”

“Just... Noctis, please. Or Noct. Have a seat...” He pauses, wracking his brain. “Ahhh... Nova, right...?”

She jolts a little, and for a moment, he’s worried he might have gotten the name wrong. But, she nods, obliging to sit across from him. “That’s right. Nova. Thaa~aat’s me. What can I do for you... Noct.”

A bit stilted. Odd. But, Noctis ignores it. “Ok. This is gonna sound a little weird, but I swear you look familiar.”

“Hmm. Do I?” Nova leans her chin in her palm, but turns her eyes away, expression straight as stone. “What makes you say that?”

“Nothing just... I don’t know, but… have we met somewhere before?”

There’s a heaviness in the air that seems to settle with his question, and the prickling in the back of his neck returns. He keeps his gaze on her, though, waiting, wondering, watching as she purses her lips. When Nova turns back to him, though, there’s a small, sad quirk of her lip, and he wonders why he knows what her next words are.

“Maybe... in another lifetime.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

__

_She can't pull the sword out._

__

_Weak. Useless._

_“Not strong enough...”_

_TRY AGAIN._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written anything, so this will be fun.


End file.
